memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/To Hell And Back/Chapter Five
In the shuttlebay Commander Kim and Melinda along with a pair of security guards move in on the cargo vessel and they are at the door as Melinda looks at Harry. Well, let's see who is inside this ship says Melinda as she looks at Harry. He inputs commands into the panel and the door opened and the security moved in and they find Lucian Alliance soldiers, as the security team and Melinda have them at gun point and they do the same as Melinda warns them. Don't move or we'll shoot you where's our friend Melinda says as she looks at them. They look at her. We don't know and we're not talking to you one of the soldiers says as he looks at her. Then one of them activates the ship's self-destruct device as Melinda, Harry and the security force leap out of the cargo vessel and run for the doors and run out of the main shuttlebay as the device goes off and the ship shakes hard as the klaxons sound and Captain Kadan comes over the com. Kadan to Commander Kim what the hell just happened something rocked the ship just now Captain Kadan says over the com. Melinda tapped her combadge and reported to the Captain. The cargo ship was destroyed by the Lucian Alliance soldiers says Melinda as she looks at Harry. Damn I'll have Commander Lefler down there with a repair team and let them know to bring a fine tooth comb and a dust pan Kadan out Captain Kadan says over the com. Harry looks at Melinda. So I guess we know now that the Alliance is willing to die to keep us from getting access to their technology Harry says as he looks at her. Melinda turns to Harry. Right now I don't care about their technology we need to get Typhuss back says Melinda as she looks at Harry. Harry looks at her. Ma'am with all due respect we've been ordered by General Weir not to attempt a rescue Commander Kim says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Admiral Kira is your friend, the two of you served on Voyager together and you aren't going to let him die says Melinda as she looks at Harry. Harry looks at her. General Weir outranks both the Admiral and Captain going against her orders is a violation and we could all end up in the brig and I know Admiral Kira wouldn't want us to get killed trying to save him, and that ship over there is commanded by Commander Kiva and Lex Luthor they'll be ready for us Commander Kim says as he looks at her. Melinda looks at him. I'm not a Starfleet officer, I don't follow General Weir's orders, I take my orders from Director Fury and could you destroy that ship with your friend aboard Harry says Melinda as she looks at Harry. He looks at her. If I knew that there was no way to get him off the ship then yes and he's a Starfleet officer and he knows that he'll have to make the ultimate sacrifice Commander Kim says as he looks at Melinda. And then leaves as the engineering repair teams are moving in on the damage shuttlebay. Meanwhile on board the Lucian Alliance mothership Typhuss is sitting on the cot when the doors opened and the guard drag in another prisoner and the force field shuts off and they throw her into the cell and the field goes up again, Typhuss helps her up and reveals that it's Kira as he's shocked by this. Kira, what happened says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I was searching for you when I heard that you were taken I was captured by a patrol that were keeping an eye out for anyone looking for you, I'm so glad I found you Kira says as she hugs Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. We have to find a way out of here, our only problem is that force field says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Typhuss we don't know how many people are on board nor how to get off the ship, and I'm sure the others are trying to figure out ways to get us off this ship Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss agrees. Yeah, but I know that General Weir ordered John to destroy this ship if he couldn't get me off this ship, we need to escape before that happens says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. We're going to get killed this ship is too heavily guarded Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss sits on the cot and looks at her. Meanwhile in the observation lounge Captain Kadan walks to the table. Vedek Kira was taken hostage while searching for the Admiral Captain Kadan says as she looks at the senior staff and Melinda. Melinda looks at them. Kira took matters into her own hands because you won't rescue Admiral Kira, so are you going to destroy that ship with Kira and Typhuss aboard says Melinda as she looks at the senior staff and Captain Kadan. Kadan looks at her. We've got our orders and now with the Vedek in Luthor's hands we've got no choice but to do it, she's a former Starfleet Captain and she has tactical information about our ships and fleet deployments that she could tell Lex Mr. Kim load quantum torpedoes and prepare to fire on my command Captain Kadan says as she looks at Commander Kim. He looks at her. Aye, Captain Commander Kim says as he looks at her. Harry left the lounge to head to the bridge to load the torpedoes, as Melinda looks at them. I can't believe that you're doing this Melinda says as she looks at them and then leaves the lounge. On deck 18 Melinda walks pass the doors to the armory and walks into the room and prepares a program to shut down all weapons, and leaves the room. The Enterprise is nose to nose with the Lucian Alliance mothership. On the bridge Captain Kadan looks at the viewer. Return Admiral Kira and Vedek Kira or we'll destroy your ship Captain Kadan says as she looks at the viewer. You don't have the guts to destroy this ship with Admiral Kira and Vedek Kira on board Lex says on the viewer. Kadan turns to Commander Kim. Fire! Captain Kadan says as she looks at him then turns to the viewer. Harry presses the fire button then a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and MSD as Harry looks at the console and reports. We've lost weapons Commander Kim says as he looks at his console. Captain Kadan turns to him. Did they hit us? Captain Kadan asked as she looks at him. He shook his head. No it was disabled from within deck 18 section 34 but Captain that section is the armory people with level 6 or higher is only allowed in there Commander Kim says as he looks at her. Melinda walks out of the turbolift and confesses to doing it. I did it, I'm not going to let you kill Typhuss and Kira and have their children grow up without a father and mother says Melinda as she looks at them. She looks at Melinda. Mr. Kim escort Ms. May to the brig and double the security team Captain Kadan says as she looks at Harry. He escorts Melinda off the bridge and into the turbolift as Commander McCabe looks at her. What are we going to do destroy the ship with now Commander McCabe says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We just have to hope that Robin can restore our weapons before they enter hyperspace Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. In the armory Commander Lefler and Kim are working on restoring the weapons array as the power is restored to the phaser couplings and Harry looks at her. Robin would you of killed your mother and father to protect the Federation? Commander Kim says as he looks at her. Robin looks at him. I never knew my father but if it means defending the Federation I'm sure she would understand my position, are you conflicted about the situation with the Admiral and Vedek? Robin asked as she looks at him. He looks at her and nods. Yeah I know I'm a Starfleet officer but I served with the Admiral for seven years on board Voyager in the Delta Quadrant, but we've got our orders I'll head back to the bridge Commander Kim says as he leaves the armory. On the bridge Commander Kim walks back to the tactical console. Weapons have been restored Captain locking quantum torpedoes onto their hyperdrive core Commander Kim says as he inputs commands into the console. Captain Kadan looks at the viewer as the Enterprise is chasing the mothership away from the Sol system, and she closes her eyes. May the Prophets forgive me fire Mr. Kim Captain Kadan says as she gave the order. He presses the fire button. Four torpedoes launch out of the torpedo launcher and struck the aft section of the mothership as it erupts in a fiery explosion and it starts to drift and several secondary explosions erupt from other sections of the vessel as the Enterprise flies over the vessel, meanwhile the force field fails and the crew starts to evacuate the vessel as Typhuss holds Kira's hand and they attempt to make it to the Death Glider bay but their blocked by damaged wire and conduits and they make another way to the bay and they get into the Death Glider and then lower down and a large explosion erupts around them as they cover their faces in the Death Gilder the mothership explodes into a thousand pieces. On the bridge of the Enterprise Captain Kadan says a slience prayer to the Prophets then gives an order. Lauren set course back to Earth full impulse speed Captain Kadan says as she sat back in the chair as Melinda walks onto the bridge being escorted by two guards and she looks at the Captain. Their dead and you followed your orders Captain now their children don't have their parents and who will take care of them says Melinda as she looks at Captain Kadan.